SVH Senior Year: A New Kind of Love
by Single and Fabulous
Summary: Andy Marsden is fed up with all his friends being in couples. So when Alexander Shimmer moves to town, things at SVH change for the good!
1. The New Guy

Andy Marsden

I am tired of being alone. It's like everywhere I look there are couples. All of my friends are always dating someone new. But the gay kid can't seem to find anyone. What kind of justice is that? It would be so nice if one day I met another guy who was gay and interested in me. With my luck though, I don't it will happen.

Oh well. I can always hope.

****

CHAPTER

1

The New Guy

Jessica Wakefield stared at her reflection in her full length mirror. She looked absolutely stunning in a fitted ribbed yellow tube top, a short jean skirt designed to look dirty with a built in leather belt and the hem frayed, and wicker thong and backstrap platform sandals with little light blue beads on the straps. Her sun streaked blond hair danced around her tanned shoulders loosely like a halo and the sky blue eye shadow brought out her eyes, which were compared to the color of the Pacific. A long gold chain went down to her chest and a gold heart hung in her cleavage. Her nails were perfectly manicured and colored lavender and a charm bracelet decorated her arm. She did one more quick look over and grabbed her bag as she headed out of her room. 

She met her twin sister, Elizabeth, on the stairs and they walked down in silence. At the bottom, Jessica turned to face her.

"Liz? You're not going to eat, are you?" she asked, searching her face. "Because I need to get to school and talk with the cheerleaders about a new routine."

"You mean you want me to skip breakfast just so you can go over a routine with the cheerleaders?" Elizabeth demanded lightly. "Why can't you just go over it at practice?"

"It's fresh in my head now, Liz," Jessica explained in a whining tone. "Please? I'll never ask for anything again, I promise!"

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth relented. "Let's go then."

Jessica led the way out to the twins' Jeep and hopped in the driver's seat. She started up the car and soon enough they were on their way to Sweet Valley High. Jessica, being like she was, had the radio up loud so neither talked. Elizabeth watched the scenery out the window. Once they were in the parking lot and the Jeep stopped, Jessica bounced out and almost ran to into the building. She was busy throwing books into her locker when she spotted a cute boy she'd never seen before.

She pretended to pay attention to what she was doing, but secretly she watched him. He was hot, with blond hair and green eyes, his skin was beautifully tanned, and a little short for a boy, probably around five seven. He wore an outfit of the likes that Jessica had never seen on a guy. His shirt was a tight purple tank top heavily ribbed that showed off his pecks and six pac and short enough to rest above his black leather belt holes plugged with metal, and a pair of skin tight black leather pants that bulged at the crotch and on his feet were black thong sandals. His ears were pierced three times, an earring up in the cartilage on the left, his blond hair was gelled in lazy spikes, he had a necklace made of purple tinted coral, and a rainbow bracelet. Jessica abandoned all together her locker and openly stared. This boy was so fine!

He caught her staring at him and smiled. His smile lit up his whole face and was absolutely dazzling. "Hi," he said in a high but silky voice. "I'm new here and kind of lost. I was wondering if you could help me find room one thirty seven?"

It took Jessica a moment to collect herself. "Sure, it's right this way."

"I'm Alexander Shimmer by the way," he said and they started off.

"Jessica Wakefield," she said and they turned a corner. "So where are you from?"

"Berkeley," he replied and put the right strap of his backpack on his shoulder. Jessica noticed the bag was small and blue leather. It was very cute. For a second she wanted it for herself. It struck her as odd a guy would have such a bag.

"Well, this is the room," she announced when the reached a door with the number marked above. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a cheerleading stuff to take care of."

"Really? You're a cheerleader?" Alexander asked, his eyes shining with interest. 

"Yeah," she replied, a little confused.

"Way cool," he remarked. "What time is practice?"

"After school in the gym," she answered.

"Okay, Jessica," he said. "Thanks for everything." And with that he disappeared into the room.

Jessica stood there for a moment and then shook her head. _What a weird conversation_, she thought as she headed down the hall. 

Andy sat at the usual table surrounded by Elizabeth, Tia, Maria, Megan, Evan, and Connner. His lunch wasn't really holding his attention, nor were his friends. He wondered where Jessica was. She could always bring life to anything it seemed. Just as he was thinking about her she came rushing across the cafeteria, tray in hands and plopped into an empty seat beside him. Her face was a little flushed and she was a bit out of breath.

"Hey guys," she said hurriedly. "Have you met the new guy? Alexander Shimmer?" she asked, glancing at every face.

"Oh, him," Megan said enthusiastically. "Yes I have! He's so cool! Really cute too."

"He's in my homeroom," Conner remarked. "He dresses wild."

Tia, Maria, and Evan agreed.

"I've heard buzz about him," Elizabeth remarked thoughtfully. "They say he talks a mile a minute and is bubbly. But I never believe rumors."

"What about you, Andy?" Tia asked, bringing him into the conversation. "Have you seen him?"

Andy nodded. "No, not at all."

Suddenly Jessica stood up and began waving. "Hey, Alex!" she called. "Over here!" 

Andy followed her gaze and his eyes fell on the hottest guy he had ever seen. He drew closer and Andy could tell what Conner meant when he said he dressed wild. 

Alexander pulled up a chair on Andy's right and planted his tray on the table. Andy noticed that there wasn't drop of meat on his tray.

"Hi all," Alexander said and smiled. "What's up?"

Everyone smiled and introduced themselves.

"Why don't you have any meat on your tray?" Andy asked, giving Alexander his full attention.

"I'm vegetarian," Alexander replied. "Meat is very bad for you. I take vitamins to give me the nutrients I lack."

"Alex, that is a very stylish outfit," Tia remarked and he looked her way. "But I've never seen any guy dress like that in Sweet Valley before."

"It only goes with a certain group," Alexander answered. 

"Really?" Evan inquired. "What one?"

"Gays," Alexander said nonchalantly. 

Everyone at the table blinked. 

"Wait a minute," Conner said. "You're gay?"

"Sure am," he confirmed. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no," Elizabeth quickly interjected. "Andy's gay too."

"I know that," he said.

Jessica looked thoroughly shocked. "How do you know?" she demanded.

"It's my gaydar," Alexander explained. "It's something only gay people have."

"Oh," Conner said. "That's odd."

Jessica then took the conversation to finding information about Alexander.

Andy just watched the new boy. He happened to disagree with Conner. It wasn't odd, it was just perfect.

Tia stood waiting for practice to begin. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and pulled her shirt down a bit. She was just staring off into space when Alexander appeared in front of her, dressed in a tight T-shirt and a pair of loose shorts. 

"Hey, Alex," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Alexander took a seat beside her and folded his hands across his chest. "I'm waiting for Jessica."

"Oh," Tia said. Then she looked over him. "If you're waiting for Jessica, why are you dressed down then?"

"I'm going to try out for the squad," he answered.

"Really? Sweet Valley's never had a male cheerleader before," Tia informed him. "Were you on your other squad?"

"Yeah," he responded. "But we were a private school and we never competed. So, who's the captain?"

"I am," Tia replied. " Does Coach know you're trying out?"

"Yeah, she does," Alexander said. "I told her at lunch."

The coach walked out onto the floor and had all the cheerleaders sit on the bench. Alexander stood at her side. 

"Now," she began. "We have someone who thinks he's qualified to try out for this squad. His name is Alexander Shimmer. I've decided that it will be up to you to see if you should allow him to try out, Tia. What do you think?"

Tia glanced around her. Everyone seemed to agree, even Melissa Fox. "Why not?" she said. 

Alexander hit play on a stereo he had with him and moved out onto the floor. He did a standing back tuck, a back flip, and then a hand spring. He did the splits and then jumped into a perfect toe touch. He did some excellent kicking and began to dance. His moments were like fluid, and everyone could see he wasn't even trying. By the time the routine ended, everyone agreed he was on. Tia admitted silently to herself that he was the best Sweet Valley or old El Carro had ever seen. 

"Well, girls, and Alex," she announced. "Let's get to work!"

Tia Ramirez

Wow. That's all I can say about Alex's skill as a cheerleader. Totally blew all of us out of the water. I never knew a guy could be so flexible and good at dancing. I have a feeling things are going to change. For the better.

I wonder if Andy likes Alex? 

****


	2. Concerns

****

CHAPTER 

2

Concerns

Melissa Fox walked down the hall of Sweet Valley High feeling like the queen she was. She was on top. Jessica Wakefield had been there, but through lies and careful manipulation, Melissa had seen to it she got rid of her fast. But she felt a new problem was on the wind. For the first time in a long time, she felt threatened. And by none other than the new cheerleader, Alexander Shimmer. He was hot, no doubt about that, but he was also gay and he had this personality no one seemed to be able to resist, not even her crew. Everyone knew his name, everyone had talked to him, and everyone seemed to like him. Even Will thought he was cool.

Melissa could tell she was losing her place as most popular person in school, and she did not like it one bit. Alexander would have to go. But she knew nothing about him and didn't know what kind of lies she could make about him. This would take some careful planning on her part. She could see that was clear. She spotted him just then, looking fabulous in a tight metallic sky blue sleeveless shirt and tight Abercrombie & Fitch boot cut jeans that were frayed on the seams. He was with Tom McKay, leaning in close and laughing in a flirty way. Tom was totally smitten by him. Melissa only Tom's name because he was an excellent tennis player, even better than Bruce Patman had been. The way Alexander was acting, one would be inclined to think Tom was gay. Then again, if anyone knew it would be Alexander.

He and Tom turned and spotted her.

"Oh, hi, Melissa," Alexander said and smiled. "What's up?"

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Not much, actually. What are you two doing?"

"We're just going out to my car," Alexander replied airily. "I forgot something."

"Oh," Melissa said without emotion or interest. _Now I have it, Alex's sleeps around. And this time it's the truth! _"Well," she said, "I'll see you around."

They just nodded as she rushed past them. It was time to think out a plan and put it into action. The sooner the better!

Elizabeth was sitting in the library with Conner at her side and Jessica buried in a magazine. They were supposed to be doing a project together, but everyone knew how much Jessica hated books in any form. 

"Jess? Are you going to do any work?" she asked, glancing over at her twin.

Jessica looked up from her magazine. "Yeah, I just want to read this article. It's how to see if you're man is totally enthralled with you." 

Elizabeth looked at Conner. Since he'd quite drinking he'd become a far better person and a way better boyfriend. 

"I don't think a magazine could really tell you that anyway," she said and squeezed Conner's hand. 

Conner nodded. "We're just fine on our own."

Jessica shook her head and went back to her reading.

Elizabeth was about to do the same when she saw Alexander come rushing through the doors and heading to their table. As always, he looked sensational. He quickly pulled up a chair and placed it beside Jessica.

"Hi, Alex," Elizabeth said. "You sure ran in here fast. What's up?"

"Hi, Liz," he said hurriedly. "Jess, can I ask you something?"

She looked up. "Sure, what is it?"

"How is it that you were the most popular person last year and almost everyone hates you now?" Alexander demanded, smoothing out his shirt.

"Melissa Fox made up a bunch a rumors my so called friends believed," she replied angrily. "Why?" 

"I think she has it in for me too," he announced.

"What makes you think that?" Elizabeth asked, her interest piqued. 

"As you all know I'm becoming the most popular person in school fast," he explained breezily. "All the in crowds of the freshmen, sophomore, and junior classes absolutely love me and the way things are going the seniors are too."

"Melissa doesn't like competition," Jessica remarked seriously.

"From what I hear, her crew is beginning to like you better than her," Conner stated plainly. It was amazing to him how fast Alexander was climbing the social ladder. This was only his second day at Sweet Valley and he was already threatening Melissa's hard earned status. 

"I know," he agreed. "Jess, I want your help. She got you out and she wants to do the same to me. I say we put our heads together and get rid of her for good. She may be a good manipulator, but she's never been up against Alexander Shimmer before!"

Jessica and Alexander stood and walked out of the library together speaking in hushed tones so no one could hear them.

"Do you think that they'll come up with anything?" Conner asked and Elizabeth met his eyes.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Jessica used to be quite a schemer in her day. And from the looks of Alexander, so is he."

"Well, whatever they do, they'll be trouble," Conner predicted and turned back to his book.

Elizabeth agreed silently. She just wasn't sure she wanted to be around when it all erupted.

Alexander tossed his cordless phone on the bed. He had just gotten off the phone with Jessica. They had a long and in depth discussion on how to be rid of Melissa Fox before she ruined Alexander as well. Alexander turned on his computer and when it was booted up he got on the Internet and checked his e-mail. He had twenty new messages.

****

To: gemini_flirt@gaypride.com

****

From: queen_prettygirl@comso.com

****

Subject: Hey there!

Hi Alex!

What's going on? How's Sweet Valley? Meet any hot guys? Are you popular? I know, I know, full of questions. But that's just me! Anyway, things have kind of gotten boring since you moved away. You know, you really held our group together. Anyway, mail me back!

C ya,

Erin

****

To: queen_prettygirl@cosmo.com

****

From: gemini_flirt@gaypride.com

****

Subject: Re: Hey there!

Erin my home girl!

Not a whole lot. Sweet Valley is cool, I'm very popular already and a threat to Melissa Fox, the one I told you about who stole Jessica Wakefield's spot as girl on top? Yes, lots of hot guys and two gay ones. Tom McKay and Andy Marsden. I'm sorry life is a drag. You are leader now, get things together! I'm outtie!

Love from,

Alex 

Alexander finished his e-mails and was about to go downstairs when the phone on his nightstand rang. He reached across and picked it up.

"Club Queer," Alexander answered.

"Um, can I talk to Alex?" asked an unfamiliar voice. 

"You got him," Alexander said breezily.

"Hey, this is Andy," the voice identified. 

"Oh, hey Andy, what's up?" Alexander questioned and lay across his bed.

"Not much," he said. "I just wondered what you were doing."

"I just did my e-mail and was going downstairs to run over to Jessica's and going shopping," he replied. "How did you get my number? I can't remember if I gave it to you."

"Jessica," Andy supplied. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Alexander said.

"Are you and Tom seeing each other?" he inquired, a little nervous note creeping into his voice.

"We have a date Friday night," Alexander told him. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Andy said. "Well, I'll let you go."

"Bye," Alexander responded and clicked off the phone. He tossed it on the bed and picked up his keys on the way out of the door.  



	3. Fall From Grace

****

CHAPTER

3

Fall From Grace

Lila Fowler ran a brush through her smooth straight brown hair and when she finished combing she slowly applied lip gloss to her lips. She turned and waved to Alexander Shimmer as he made his way towards her. 

"Hi, Alex," she said. "What's up?"

"Oh, not too much," he replied and took a quick look around. "Can we go somewhere quiet?"

Lila gave him a puzzled look. "Sure," she said. "Let's go out to my car."

Once inside Lila's lime green Triumph, Alexander turned to her. "I found this," he said and handed her a note. Lila recognized Melissa's handwriting. 

"Why would you give me one of her notes?" Lila demanded, glancing back and forth from the note to Alexander.

"Just read it," he commanded.

Dear Diary,

I can't believe how well it worked when I started those rumors about Jessica Wakefield. Everyone totally ate them up, even her supposed friends Lila Fowler and Amy Sutton. Boy, they sure are dumb! I only put up with them because they're popular and on top. They annoy me to the extreme and I think they are real losers. But we all have to make sacrifices. 

I know that if I ever need to get rid of them, I'll always be one step ahead. They aren't clever enough to figure this out. And for that I thank God.

Cleverly yours,

Melissa.

September 12

Lila stared down incredustly at the note torn from Melissa's diary. She was totally shocked by the words written on the paper. She glanced over at Alexander. "This is legit?" she asked, carefully folding it and sticking in her bag.

"All the way," Alexander confirmed. "I'm very good at finding things out about people."

"Well, I show the girls," Lila announced and opened her door. "Let's go find them, shall we, Alex? And then we'll go straight to Jessica."

Alexander followed her out of the car and into the high school. Things couldn't have gone better.

Evan was in the lunch room the moment that Jessica Wakefield, Lila Fowler, Amy Sutton, Maria Stanelli, and Alexander Shimmer approached Melissa Fox and Jessica stepped forward and pushed her back. He looked across the cafeteria and noticed copies of letters everywhere. He bent down for a closer look and saw Melissa's writing. He read it quickly and saw what was happening.

Melissa's ice blue eyes scanned the room and saw that everyone knew what she had done. She gave Jessica a malice filled glare and shot daggers at Alexander. He walked right up to her and slapped her across the face. A loud smack echoed in the silent room.

"You dirty bitch," he said in a low voice. "Leave my presence or I'll beat you to within an inch of your life." 

Melissa looked thoroughly shocked and all the girls pointed to the doors. She turned snottily and marched out.

Evan sat down and a second later Tia joined him.

"Did you see that?" she asked, sliding into a chair beside him.

"Yeah," he said. "I can't believe it. Alex hit Melissa. She's going to hate him for good."

"I don't think she really matters anymore," Tia said. "It looks like Jess and Alex are back at the top. Melissa's history."

Elizabeth joined them with Conner at her side. "So is Jess back in?" she asked, munching on a carrot stick.

"Apparently so," Evan told her. "She's sitting with them. Just like in the old days?" he asked Elizabeth just as Andy appeared.

"Yep," Elizabeth agreed.

"Jess and Alex don't want to be in this group anymore?" Andy asked and sat down. 

"No, I guess not," Tia said and sipped on her milk. She followed Andy's eyes as he looked over at a laughing and flirting Alexander. _Yeah, he likes him,_ she thought.

Jessica felt a thrill at being back in place at the end of the day. During cheerleading practice the girls and Alex, except Jade Wu and Melissa nominated Jessica to be captain again, Tia didn't mind. She was back in her place.

After practice she had went out to Guido's with Alexander, Lila, Amy, and Maria to celebrate. Now she was standing in her room, getting up the courage to call Jeremy Aames. She had heard from Alexander that Jeremy and Jade were through. She knew now was the only chance she ever had of getting him back. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone. She punched in his number and it rang twice.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked. Jessica knew his voice that well that even after not hearing it in a while.

"Hi, Jeremy, it's Jessica," she told him in a light tone.

"Oh, Jessica, what's up?" he said, no emotion in his voice.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you," she explained. "Over dinner maybe, on Friday night?"

"About what?"

"About everything that went wrong with us," she said. "I want to clear the air."

Jeremy didn't say anything for a minute. "Okay, I'll meet you," he agreed. "What time?"

"Eight at the Box Tree Café," she supplied. 

"Okay, see you then," he concluded.

"Bye," she replied and hung up.

Life was so much better for her. Especially with Melissa out of the way.

Melissa Fox

I'm out. Out of everything. My little secret was exposed by none other than Jessica Wakefield and Alexander Shimmer. They made sure I never rise again. What did I ever do but want to be popular? So what if I manipulated a few along the way, that was only because it smoothed the path to greatness.

But now it all backfired. I'm the loser of school with no friends. Even Elizabeth Wakefield and her friends won't befriend me. I really have fallen from grace. Suck! 


End file.
